Recieving what was lost
by EvilGoodGirl
Summary: Harry takes on a new style,some new friends,and gets his parents and godfather back.The catch,he's got to stop Voldemort from getting them.I suck at Summaries,just read.rated for later chapters,maybe.


Disclaimer:Let see,one:I don't live in the UN,two:I'm indefiantly not rich:Three,I don't own the righst to Harry Potter.

Constance:Wow.Nothing to respond too in that is their?

Dev:Naw.I can see afew,like how she's not rish.She isn't poor either.I mean she has her own room and her mom spoils her otten.

EGG:OHMIGOD!This is amazing!Dev said something Semi intelligent that Constance didn't think of!

Constance:(Faints)

Dev:(Runs around screaming)Nooooooo!Hell's froze over again!

EGG:How many times has it done that year,I mean gosh,it must be really cold down their with all the stuff we've done.

DEE:Yeah it is,went there for vacation.mice place to go skating though.and they have the most beautiful red ice!

EGG,Dev:Noooooo!Its Death Eater EGG!

Constance:I have green ice.

DEE:Really?Want to trade?

EGG,Dev:Traitor!Consorting with the enemy!

Constance,DEE:(Sucks on rare invaluable ice,ignore Dev and EGG in their rants.)

Recieving what was lost pt.1

_a giant caravan stood before Harry,on the side it read _**The Master**_,Harry walked towards it a window appeared,a women with grey hair,grey skin,and even grey eyes stared at him._

_"Yes?"She asked._

_"I'm hear to see the Master."Harry stammered._

_"do you have an appointment?"She asked,looking down her nose at him._

_"I-I think so."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Its Harry Potter."She looked at a giant book that suddenly appeared._

_"Nope.No,Harry Potter."the lady started to pull back down the caravan wall._

_"WAIT!The master has something of mine."_

_"He has something fo yours?Don't make me laugh kid."_

_"B-But he does,and he promised to give it back and there was something,something he gave me until then..."Harrry was confused,what did the Master give him,it was so long ago,he wasn't even sure what the master took._

_"Kid,just go away.Your imberressing yourself."Harry turned to go._

_"OI!Fran!Is Harry here yet?"Harry turned and glared at the woman,who was blushing greyish another woman,who was prettier,with violet eyes and pink flowing hair,but she still had grey skin._

_"Oh,hell,your Harry right?Sorry about Fran here,she's terrible with other people,come with me."Fran,if possible turned greyer,Harry followed the other woman._

_"I'm Window,you can call me Winnie.know hold still."Harry was shocked by how fast Winnie talked,she turned around and quick as you please,snatched something off Harry's head._

_"Sorry 'bout that."She said,holding a redish looking lightening bolt.Harry followed her to a greyish door._

_"Go straight through here,I'm not allowed back their,so your by yourself for now,I'll wait outside for you though,now go straight through until you see the first door with a single color on it."Harry walked through tyhe door and foun dhimself in front of a bland brown door,but it was the only door with color.He opened the door and found himself in a colorful room._

_"Hello Harry!Come on,don't be shy."Harry walked over and sat down,"I have what you left with me.I borrowed another as well,they'll appear in the safest place for them.But don't worry,you'll see them right away.Now I am going to send you back."The man before him pressed a button,Harry dropped through a spinning vortex.He looked around curiously.His looking was cut short when he fell through a hole,but Harry was so skinny,and the hole so small,that it stopped beneath his ribs.Harry struggled to get out until he was sucked in harder and found himself in complete and utter darkness,three people stood before him._

_"Hi Harry.."The red head said,before Harry found himself alone again._

"Wake up!Wake up!"Harry heald his hands over his ears.He looked at his aunt,"Wretched boy!Heres your newest batch."His aunt left,leaving him with a pile of clothes.Harry looked at them,they were mostly black and red,Dudley had been going through a punk faze,it was over now obviously.Harry looked through them,a few caught his eye.

**When the grim reaper grins,grin back.**

**Sanity is a full time job.**

**I believe in equality for evryone,except reporters and photographers.**

**an eye for an eye makes everyone blind.**

**People do not like to think.If one thinks, one must come to conclusions. Conclusions are not always pleasant.**

**Only mediocrity can be trusted to be always at its best.**

**A succesful person is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks that others throw at him.**

**Experience teaches us that silence terrifies most.**

Harry wondered if Dudley understoof a single one of them.Most likely not.he pulled on the grim reaper one.He noticed that his aunt had even given him some of the accesories.Harry grinned,his aunt had hated that phase.He pulled on a black twor row pyramid studded wristband.and a silver ankh necklace.He grabbed of the hair products and piercings that were resting at the bottom of the pile.He walked into the bathroom.Harry looked at arrangement,he had three dyes,red,green,and blue.Harry decided on green.He looked at the instructions carefully,and started.When he looked in the mirror he started,his scar was gone!He rubbed his forehead and thought of his dream.He couldn't remember naything but a woman peeling off his scar.he shrugged it off,it was good riddance to it!when he was finished he put his hair in a towel and glad that nobody had gone near the bathroom he ran to his bedroom.after an hour as instructed he took off the towel and using the mirror of a vanity he looked at the streaks put messily in his hair.he had to admit,the randoms spots of green looked cool,and his hair standing up made it look even cooler.carefully he took out a needle,he was going to pierce a few things.Carefully he pinched his eyebrow,and ran the needl ethrough,he was surprised,it was nothing compared to a crucio.why woul danyone make a big deal of it.

he grabbed a stud,and after wiping away the blood he shoved the earing through.he then went for his bottom lip,he picked out a ring this time and once the blood was gone,he shoved it through.he head for his ears next.two rings and a few studs were in his left ear while a ring and two studs rested in his other.he wiped away a little blood that leaked from under a stud.

Suddenly his uncle walked up,"Ungrateful ingrate!"He yelled.

"I'm here."Harry answered easy as you please.

"Your going to the mall."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

"Fine."Harry followed,completely clueless to why he should be at the mall.he got into the car.When they got thei his uncle pushed him out.

"your going to stay here for the day,I'm having company over and I'll have none of your freakiness here!"Harry stared at him as he drove off.Sighing he walked towards the mall.as he walked in he realized something,the pants from Dudley had something in them,and they happened to be pounds.Harry counted how many he had,and his eyes bugged out,Dudley had left a whole hunred pounds in his pockets!Harry decided to use the money for himself.As he walked around he spotted an odd store,it was dark and a bead door hung were a real one would have.Harry was attracted to the store.He walked through the door.A woman who resembled Trewlawny in every way but her glasses sat behind a glass counter.

"Hello."He voice echoed off the walls oddly,and she sounded dazed,even though her beady eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Err...Hello."

"Come my child,for a mere pound I will give you my fortune telling package."

"O...kay?"

"Sit,I shall begin."Harry sat down.

"Hmm...Yes,yes I see it!"A giant crash.

"MOM!"Someone,or something screeched from the back room.Harry covered his ears,"MOM!"

"Hold on a second for the banshee calls."Harry shivered,he asn't sure if she was kidding or not.

"WHAT IS IT!I gotta customer!"

"Sorry momma,I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

"Listen up!while I fix this,Sible go out and finish the guy,he got the package deal."

"Okay Momma."The girl walked out and Harry sucked in a breath,she was beautiful.She had ashy brown hair that cascaded down her back,she wore a black shirt with **Tim Burton;Nightmarish,twisted,dream guy. **She walked up to him.

"Show me yoru hand."Harry heald out his hand and she sat down,she took complete control of it.Harry could almost feel the magic pouring off her.She bent over and looked at it in concentration,her hair fell like a curtian so that you could barely see her face.She traced the lines along Harrys palm.She looked at him queerly for a moment before returning to her work.

"You're going to recieve something dear to you that you lost.you will not accept right away,it will take weeks for that to happen..."She trailed off.

"What?"

"Your hand,its changed,it wasn't like this the night before from what I know.It had a new line to replace an old one.its something important,but I can't read all of it,from what I can say is,you'll win something."This wnet on,everything the same way.

"Thanks for stopping by."Said the woman as she walked out from the back,dusting herself off.

"Er..Sure."

"Hey,Momma can I go shopping with him,I need to get some new clothes anyway."

"Sure,heres a few pounds."The woman handed over what most have been fifty pounds.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No,that's okay,I need some help anyway.I don't got a clue about the mall."

"Good to now traditions are being kept up.Now you two go have some fun!"The woman yelled as Sible dragged Harry off.

"First stop;Hot Topic!"She declared,Harry gulped,he had a feeling he'd just made the worst mistake of his life.


End file.
